


Gamzee Hates Mornings

by narla_hotep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narla_hotep/pseuds/narla_hotep
Summary: Gamzee hates mornings, because by the time he wakes up he's too close to being sober. This is a poem from his perspective.





	

mornings are haRd

tHe WoRlD has SHARP EDGES

aND mY tHiNk PaN's

tOo motherfuckin' clear

(i HaVe ThEsE THOUGHTS sometimes,)

like GaMzEe, wHy ArE yOu

so damn CHILL all the time

CaLLiNg tHoSe

rus-

shi-

LOW-bloods your brothers?

and do you really believe in the MiRaCLeS?

iN tHe MoRnInGs,

it's more DARK than CARNIVAL

until I pULL out a sPeCiAl

EmErGeNcY pie

(made late last night, cause i KNOW about mornings)

and then

I can just hOnK

instead of HONKing, 'cause

eVeRyThInG gOeS hAzY aGaIn.


End file.
